Dragon Ball E: Season 1
by Listerus
Summary: Introducing, Dragon Ball Empires! Set about 600 years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Hope you all enjoy...R&R!
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1: Revolution**

"Damn what the consequences could be!" The strange alien man bellowed, slamming his fist down onto the dashboard of spaceship controls beside him. "We should have freedom even if it means war with these creatures! We have adapted to the cold just as well as they have after living for thousands of years on this damnable planet and we will show them that the cold is no enemy to us."

"But this speak of war," another alien who was similar in stature and looks, however different in terms of the color of his skin. "Well…do we even know that victory is a possibly?"

They were both of a reptilian-like species known as Changelings. Do you, reader, remember Frieza, his brother Cooler, and his father King Cold? Well Frieza and his family were Changelings, just like the aliens who had this very conversation. The problem was this group of aliens did not know that they were Changelings! They believed that they were Icians, like the creatures that they were planning to overthrow, but thought that they just looked different. See, Icians were beings of pure ice, with a humanoid stature. Changelings, on the other hand, had the looks of a more reptilian race, sharing the same humanoid stature as the Icians. Changelings at this time were all born in their True Form, as they did not know that they had the ability to mask their power levels by transforming their bodies into having the appearance of weaker beings. Using Frieza's True Form as an example, the first Changeling that spoke shared the same white skin. However, where Frieza was purple, this Changeling was a very dark blue. This second Changeling had a very dark blue skin and was white where the first Changeling was blue. This reversing of color scheme identified them as brothers, the first Changeling being the older one.

"If we gain the support of the others," the first Changeling spoke softly as if he did not wish for his brother to hear him.

"You are troubled," the younger Changeling spoke. "Brother, you know as well as I do that the rest of our kind is just as fed up as we are with the tyranny of the Cold Ones. Their support is assured."

That's what the Changelings called Icians: the "Cold Ones." They called them this for a simple reason; the Icians were beings of pure ice, while the Changelings where beings of flesh. The Icians ruled the planet that both species resided on. Planet Winter. Winter was perhaps the coldest planet in the Kuidan Galaxy, which is a galaxy that lied over nine hundred trillion light years away from Earth. For thousands of years, the Ician government suppressed the Changeling race on Planet Winter by denying them the rights to nearly everything, for the Icians feared the power of the Changelings. They were able to see this great power through their invention known as the scouter, which displayed the overall power level of living beings.

"Perhaps you are right," the older Changeling said. "But still, there is the issue of weaponry. We have this ship, but it is our home. Besides, I don't believe that a single other member of our kind owns a ship!"

"We don't 'have' this ship, Chill!" the younger Changeling cried out. "You're the captain of it, but it belongs to the cubed ice delivery company!"

These two Changelings were simply talking about the possibility of a revolution. They older Changeling, just identified as Chill, was only 17 years old and a delivery man, while the youngest Changeling, who was only one hour younger, was named Breeze. See, Changelings were always born as twins and the one who was born first was deemed the oldest and was the heir to whatever the father could leave behind, which was usually nothing at all.

"Do you hear that?" Chill asked in a fearful voice. "Oh dammit, it sounds like Snow and it sounds like he's mad!"

They both turned their head to the entrance of the space ship and sure enough, they saw their boss, an Ician named Snow, approaching. His blue body looked especially large, indicating his unrest (the icy composition of the Ician body doubled when the weather became colder or when they had ill feelings, anger, etc.) , and his yellow eyes blazed (ironically) with anger. "You two pieces of trash!" He banged at the door. "Open the door, you scum!"

Chill pulled his knees up into his chair, shaking. He was always a coward, but he was a strong fighter where it was needed. He and Breeze once got into a fight with an Ician who taunted them for being so warm. Breeze hated to be made fun of, and although he was more or less the reasonable brother, he charged at the man who taunted them. A huge riot broke out between Changelings and Icians and Chill got right into the middle of it. He was able to use his special abilities that he taught himself, shooting these blue aura beams from the tips of his fingers, to defend himself against charging Icians and killed many. Luckily, they were both able to escape by the time the control force arrived.

His brother was strong as well, being very fast and tricky. Together, they were sure that they could bring together an army to overthrow the present government. The Icians weren't very good fighters, although most of them were quite large in stature, but they definitely had technology on their side.

"Open the door now or you're fired!" Snow beat at the door once more. "I could use better help anyway, you know it? Your warm kind doesn't do anything right!"

"Hurry," Chill whispered. "Open the door before we get fired."

"My brother, the hero," Breeze mocked as he walked to the dashboard of controls and pressed a button. The door slid upwards, opening and Snow waddled into the door.

"Are you aware of where you're supposed to be right now, dumbasses?" the large ice creature snapped at them. After not getting a reply from either brother, he grabbed Breeze and threw him against the side of the delivery ship. "I said, DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RIGHT NOW?"

"No," Breeze whimpered. Snow grabbed his head and hit it slammed it into his knee, which was like a sharp icicle. Breeze fell onto the floor and when he pushed himself back onto his knees, blue blood trickled from his forehead. "Damn you."

"What did you say, warm body?" Snow grumbled, picking up Breeze by his neck. "I may just be deaf, but I believe that you just said 'damn you.'"

"He did," Chill said, finally standing up. "And I say the same. Damn you. You've been treating us like shit for years and for what reason? We've never said a word of ill nature to you ever since we got this job on our assignment day, yet you continue to be a bastard."

"So the one with no voice speaks now, hm?" Snow turned his head to Chill and walked towards him. "The brave captain…of a delivery ship." Snow began to laugh at his own joke. "You pieces of garbage where supposed to have made a delivery of cubed ice to the Embassy two hours ago. Yet when I come here to see you, you're doing nothing but dicking around in MY ship."

"No one informed us of this delivery," Breeze spoke up, finally standing straight again and brushing himself off. "How do you expect us to know about a delivery if we weren't even told about it?"

"Did I ask you to speak again?" Snow backhanded Breeze across the face and then kicked him in the gut. "I should kill you…and then just say that it was an accident at work. Your brother is the only one I need anyway; he's the only one of you warm bodies that has the niche for flying ships. But you…what do you even do?" Breeze was on the ground, moaning in pain of his wounds. Snow kicked him in the gut again.

"Leave him alone," Chill stood up out of his chair and looked Snow right in his almost demonic yellow eyes. "And leave him alone now."

"Hahaha." Snow shook in laughter. The sound of an Ician laughing was like thousands of swords being sharpened on a whetstone at once. "You've got a mouth on you today. That's quite a big change, now isn't it? What's the occasion? You piss yourself just to be even warmer?"

Chill did not speak. He just stood, trembling in anger. He concentrated on Snow's face, his loud voice, and his actions towards Breeze. It made him all the more angry. He could feel it. He could feel the impact of a punch to Snow's face so hard that it would shatter his whole body. But he did not do it. Not yet.

"Well gee, kid." Snow got in his face. "You had such a big mouth on you earlier. What happened to that, hm?"

Chill just stood there, still shaking in anger. Veins began to pop against his skin as Snow got in his face. "Hrgh!" Chill began to strain himself. He could feel his inner power raising. What was going on? "HRAAAGH!" Chill felt a sudden burst of power within him. He could feel the power feeding off of his anger.

"Trying to shit yourself with some trouble?" Snow asked, followed by the terrible sound of his laughter.

"No," Chill said, looking Snow right in the eyes. His straining and grunts stopped, but he could still feel all the power that he had just awoken remaining inside of him. "You're about to feel the shit yourself."

"What are you-," Snow started to say before feeling Chill's power himself. "That power…what…what is that?"

"How about you just feel it?" Chill asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean by that, kid?" Snow asked. He then realized what Chill meant by it and then lowered himself into a fighting stance. "You want a fight, you hothead, then you've got one!"

As silly as it sounds, hothead was perhaps the insult on the Planet Winter that held the most negative connotation. It fed more anger to Chill. Good. He wanted to feel more anger as he felt all the power that he received from it. However, he dare not make a move. He wanted to show off a little bit first.

Snow threw a beam of ice at Chill, one that should have frozen him solid upon contact. Chill just swatted the beam with the back of his hand and it hit Snow in the chest. Snow put his hand to his chest and groaned in pain. "How did you do that?"

"You ask far too many questions," Chill said as he raised his finger and pointed it at Snow's head. Then, Chill let loose of all his rage in the form of a blue aura beam that hit Snow right in the face. First, Snow's face shattered into pieces and then the rest of his body along with it. A large crevice was made in the floor of the ship.

"Brother, what have you done?" Breeze asked, finally daring to get off of the ground that Snow had knocked him onto.

"I've finally started the revolution," Chill said, smiling. "Gather the pieces of this ice bastard's body and put it into a nice glass of lemonade for me."


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Murder**

Breeze walked back into the spaceship with a bucket. "What's that for?" asked Chill.

"I'm getting rid of the evidence, brother," Breeze stated. "Listen here, what you just did was murder. We need to hide it."

"Murder?!" exclaimed Chill. "Brother, don't you understand that he almost killed you? _That _would have been murder unless I intervened. Besides, aren't you proud of my power?"

"I suppose I was quite surprised," Breeze admitted as he picked up each chunk that had recently been Snow at threw them in the bucket. "If you can teach the rest of our kind how to do that, we might stand more than a chance of winning our freedom."

"Winning our freedom is only a fraction of what we could do, my brother," Chill said, smiling. "Don't you understand? We can take this whole planet as our own! We can't right the wrongs done to us by the Cold Ones!"

"Brother, your hope is a virtue for sure," Breeze said. "But we must gather people who will support the cause! As I told you earlier, we are almost guaranteed that every one of our kind will fight behind us. However, that's not enough. The Cold Ones outnumber us nearly ten to one."

"The Flamians," Chill muttered.

"What was that?"

"The Flamians are sure to help us!" Chill said, his eyes lighting up. "Brother, although they hate the Ician race altogether, they hate the Cold Ones more than they hate us, the Icians of flesh! They would be sure to put aside their differences towards us for a chance to wipe out the Cold Ones."

"Is it really the risk?" Breeze asked, tilting his head. "Brother, they may hate the Cold Ones far more than us, but they hate us nonetheless!" Breeze had finally collected all of the shards of Snow's body into his bucket.

"I believe that it is!" Chill responded. "Brother, everybody knows the simple truism: fire melts ice. If we give a reason for the Flamians to declare war against the Cold Ones on our side, then victory is ensured."

"And what reason would you propose to them?" Breeze asked. He emptied Snow's remains into the ice cube maker in the back of the delivery ship then pressed the button marked 'MAKE.'

"I don't quite know," Chill admitted. "But Flamians proudly call themselves hotheads! They are quick to anger. I could probably say something as simple as 'King Glacier called you a fool' to King Blaze and he would declare war right then and right there."

"I'm not denying the truth in what you are saying," Breeze said while inspecting his newly made ice cubes. He then picked up the very last bits of Snow, which were his two yellow eyes. Breeze went to the back of the spaceship and pressed a button. A cabinet containing wine glasses popped out from the back wall of the ship. No one knows why Snow kept wine glasses in his delivery ships. "But how do you plan to reach King Blaze directly without first being killed upon arrival?"

"Well," said Chill. "I know that Flamians are quick to act and not very quick to think…but I think that if I come, shouting through the streets that I have an important message for the king, then they will all listen."

"That truly isn't the way you plan on going about things, is it?" Breeze asked rhetorically, chuckling. "Brother, let me speak on your behalf. You and I both know that I am the more established speaker."

"The more established ass is more like it!" Chill muttered. They both laughed at this. "We talk like this all the time though, brother. We talk of things that we can do to free us, but we never do anything. Talk is utterly useless."

"Is it truly?" Breeze said. "Brother, if you ask me, I would say that we are planning, not just talking about what we might do. We're not just imagining the possibility of what could happen. And did you truly ask if we ever do anything? You just killed someone, and it wasn't just anyone. It was a Cold One. Don't you see, brother, that you've just taken the first step of it all?"

"I suppose you're right," Chill admitted. "I hate to admit it, but most times, you are! Tell me, wise brother, what is the next step?"

"Well you've just spoken it yourself!" Breeze said, laughing. "We need the support of a larger group. Imagine the Flamians! You've called me the wise one, but you are the one who thought of that possibility."

"Possibility?" Chill spat. "No! No more possibilities! We're going to do it, brother! We're going to go to the Planet Summer! No more talk and no more fear! We're doing it!"

Breeze dropped the two yellow ice into the wine glass, making a *clink* sound. They were made of pure ice. Breeze pressed another button on the same control pad that he used to make the cabinet appear. This time, a refrigerator, which was the Icians most prized invention next to their scouter, appeared.

"And you're dead set on doing this, my brother?" Breeze questioned him. "If we take this delivery ship and leave the planet, our absence will be noted."

"Who cares?" Chill said. "None of the Cold Ones will care if a couple of flesh-bearers turn up missing."

"That's where you are wrong," Breeze pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Chill asked. "They don't care one bit about us so they won't miss us one bit if we're gone. But when we return, they will wish that they tried to stop us!"

"Brother, do you even realize why I say that they will care?" Breeze looked over at his brother, who had taken a seat at his captain's chair in the delivery ship.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me," Chill said.

"Two employees of Snow Delivery go missing along with a delivery ship. Meanwhile, Snow Delivery owner, Snow Flake turns up missing. It is suspected that the missing employees are involved in the abduction or possible murder of Mr. Flake. We will send a search party across the Kuidan Galaxy in hopes of bringing Mr. Flake home," Breeze said, mimicking the voice of a newscaster. "That's what they'll say, my brother. And that's exactly what they'll do."

"You encourage me to act and then you bring up what will go wrong," Chill said. "What are your intentions, brother?"

"No, I'd like to encourage you to act," Breeze said. "But brother, we must think through all of the possibilities so that we are assured not to fail."

Breeze opened the refrigerator that appeared and took out a cold capsule from it. He tapped the capsule onto the side of the wine glass that held the two yellow eyes and the capsule began to pour liquid. Although the capsule was so small, it seemed to hold so much yellow liquid. It was lemonade. The capsule kept on pouring the liquid until the wine glass was full and then it stopped pouring on its own. Breeze tossed the capsule onto the floor and stomped on it.

"I see now what you mean," said Chill as he watched Breeze prepare the lemonade. "What do you propose we do to avoid any possibility of being found out before we are ready?"

"It's quite simple," Breeze said, a smile tugging on the edge's on his blue lips. "We go and confess to murdering Snow." Breeze handed the glass of lemonade that used Snow's eyeballs as ice cubes to Chill. "Drink your victory, my brother."

Chill and Breeze noted that it was especially cold outside as they exited the delivery ship. "This _breeze_ really _chills_," Breeze joked.

"Haha," Chill laughed, "Brother, keep your jokes to a minimum. Your plan may just get us killed, so we need to remain serious."

"As you wish!" Breeze said, still chuckling at his own wit.

All of the sudden, a group of Cold Ones surrounded them and threw them onto the ground. There were about seven of them and they drew the brother's hands together by freezing them. The biggest one of them stepped forward and said, "I'm Detective Ice Sickle. You're now under the custody of King Glacier and will answer to His Majesty's justice!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Breeze demanded.

"You are the suspected murderers of your boss, Snow Flake, of course," the detective said matter-of-factly.

Chill lifted his face from the ground and looked over at his brother Breeze. How had they known? Nobody could have possibly seen them and it was impossible for a missing report to already be filed. Unless…"He Who Glances at the Globe" had been meddling once more where his nose did not belong.


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: He Who Glances at the Globe **

"Fortuneteller Shard!" King Glacier bellowed at the hunched over old Cold One. "Look into your great Snow Globe and tell me what you see."

The little old Cold One, Shard, looked up at the king with his weary yellow eyes. "I see nothing but _their _kind," he spat. "I tell you, great king, that all that I am able to see these days are the flesh-bearers."

King Glacier slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne. "Dammit! I'm not paying you and your talents to watch their kind! I'm paying you to keep an eye on our citizens in the West. I fear that the rumors of them are true. They conspire to overthrow me…"

"You're not paying me at all," the little Fortuneteller named Shard muttered. "I assure you, your highness. No one in the kingdom plots against you: especially no one of your own kind. You need not worry, sire."

"I don't need your comfort!" King Glacier snapped. Then he sighed, calming himself down a bit. "Forgive me for my anger. Can you switch the channels until your little Globe here focuses on my citizens of the West?"

"I'm afraid that my Globe does not work like a television, your highness," Shard said. "I cannot just 'change the channel' until I just see something that perks your interest."

"Are you now smarting off to me?" the king grew in size, showing his emotion. "Know your place, Fortuneteller."

"Sorry, sire," Shard said and then muttered a few choice words under his breath about how much of a hothead 'your highness' was. Good thing the king was somewhat hard of hearing.

"Do you know what the people call you?" King Glacier asked Shard.

"I'm quite aware of the name that the flesh-bearers have conjured up for men" the Fortuneteller admitted, sighing.

"Say it aloud," the king demanded.

"He Who Glances at the Globe." Shard answered King Glacier's command in a drone, mechanical voice.

"That's right!" King Glacier boomed in his usual cocky voice. "You are nothing but an old man who looks into an old Snow Globe and meddles in the business of others by doing so. Me on the other hand…I'm the king of Sculptura, a planet that extends across the whole Planet of Winter! Know your place and know it well. You're so old that you're melting." The king then began to laugh at his joke and then lowered himself back into the throne, calming himself down once more.

Shard sighed and hunched back over his Globe. He was almost sure that nothing interesting would be happening, but in this matter, he was quite wrong. He could make out two flesh-bearers who looked like they were brothers. He could tell that they were brothers, because their kind was always born with a twin.

What was interesting about these two was the amount of energy they were giving off. He could feel all of the energy that they were giving off by only looking at them. Impossible! The one that was mostly white with blue spots on him was giving off a power level that had to be even higher than King Glacier's. Shard had to watch. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, as he would fear that King Glacier might see the flesh-bearer and have him immediately executed. Although Shard pretended to despise the flesh-bearers around the king, he actually had a soft spot for them. His heart was literally made of ice, but it was quite warm.

Shard almost gasped when he saw what was happening before his eyes. The flesh-bearer that had the immense power level outstretched his hand and pointed it at a Cold One who was quite scared but was pretending to be confident in himself. Before Shard's eyes, a large beam of blue energy flew from the flesh-bearers hand and shattered the Cold One's body. The worst of it was, King Glacier got up to see what was happening in the Globe at the very end of it. Luckily, the flesh-bearer's power level seemed to demolish as his anger evaporated as well, so King Glacier wouldn't be able to sense it.

"Murder!" cried the king. "I know them as well. Those are the delivery men that were supposed to be sent by Snow Delivery. Snow Flake sent me their files so that I might recognize them. I must fetch the files to identify them and they must pay for this crime."

"But you didn't see the whole thing!" argued Shard. He wanted to defend the brothers by doing everything he could without displaying his soft spot for the flesh-brothers. He knew of the cold cruelty of his people. "It could have been in self-defense."

"Might it really?" King Glacier said in a sarcastic tone. "Self-defense you say? Look now. The blue-skinned flesh-bearer returns with a bucket. Now look! He's scooping the remains of the One that he killed into it. This is disgusting."

"Perhaps he is gathering the remains so that he can report the incident," Shard said, still trying to help cover for the flesh-bearers.

"No! I will not hear of this," the king roared. "Look now! He puts the remains into an ice cube maker. Report my ass! Turn this off and turn it off now. I cannot bear to watch it a second more." Once Shard cast a spell that turned off the visual display of the Globe, King cold said, "Get Detective Sickle and have him bring me these two bastards so that they may feel my justice!"

"Um," Shard stuttered. "As it pleases you, sire."

"Now be on with it!" King Glacier demanded of him. Shard picked up his walking cane and began to hobble over to a room that was full of buttons, switches, and flashing lights.

Shard pushed several buttons and then spoke into a communication device in the middle of the room. "Hello? Yes, Detective Sickle? This is his majesty's Fortuneteller. I regret to inform you that there's been a murder in the hangar of Snow Delivery. If you wait outside of the Black Tesreal model delivery ship, then you should apprehend the two suspects and deliver them to King Glacier. That is all. And please, if you would, allow me a word with them first. Thank you."

Shard pushed several more buttons and then walked out of the room. _'Whatever you flesh-bearers plan to do,' _Shard thought to himself. '_Do it wisely and with reason. And all this power that you possess...do not be foolish with it.'_

Where we left off, the two brothers were already being taken by in by Detective Sickle to be transported to go to the Sculpturan Palace for a hearing of their already-discovered crimes. Chill could not stop sending curses against the Cold members of the control squad. A very bulky Cold One named Chunk was brutalizing Chill for his 'rebellious behavior' and Chill handled that with only more backtalk which earned him even more abuse. Breeze was completely quite the whole ride there.

Chunk picked up Chill by the throat and stared into his eyes. "You don't want me to freeze you solid before we arrive at our destination, now do you?"

"Give me your best shot," Chill said, taunting him. "Besides, I could beat you with my hands bound anyways!"  
"A challenge!" Chunk growled in approval. "I like challenges! I will bash your warm skull in and impale your head on an ice spike!"

Chunk threw Chill onto the floor of the moving squad ship. Chunk then proceeded to follow through with a heavy kick to Chill's chest, leaving Chill gasping for breath. "Get up and fight me like you said you could!"

Chill got to his feet and glared at Chunk. "If it truly is a fight that you provoke, it is a fight that you will receive," Chill said. He then spat a glob of blood onto the floor and then wiped his mouth. "See, I have a power that none of you have!"

"What do you mean?" Chunk asked with the slightest amount of curiosity in his voice. "If you are not bluffing, then show me!"

Chill half-smiled and with a quick twirl, spun around so that his hands were facing Chunk. Although his forearms were frozen together, he aimed his fingers at Chunk as best as he could. Before anyone on board could act, Chill focused all of his angry feelings that he felt towards Chunk and he concentrated. He could feel his power rise as he let it all loose in the form of the blue energy beam he used to kill Snow. His accuracy was off by just a little bit, as it only hit Chunk's hand and shattering it.

"Aaaargh!" Chunk screamed out in pain. "The heat! I feel the heat! No!"

The big Cold One was now whining and wincing in pain as some of his comrades gathered around him to try to tend to his wounds. However, there were no wounds at all. It was a clean shot that busted Chunk's hand into pieces and nothing could be done to repair it. Chill looked to his brother, Breeze, who was still just sitting in silence. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the floor ever since they had their hands bound. Knowing Breeze, he was probably thinking of any way the Cold Ones could have known about this so fast and he was probably wondering how much they knew. The only way they could have known about it was by the king's rat, the old Cold One that the flesh-bearers simply called 'He Who Glances at the Globe.'

After all the commotion, Detective Sickle busted into the room from the cockpit. He was ridden with anger. "What is all this noise?" the detective demanded. "The pilot and I were enjoying a nice bowl of snow cream. The pilot sure is a gal! As soon as we started to get somewhere, you all had to cause a ruckus! Do you know how bad noisy ruckuses eat at you when you're trying to make a move? What's gone on here?"

Chunk looked up from the empty space where his hand had been. "Look at my hand, you fool. Just look and see what this _Warm _One has done to me!" Chunk roared in rage that was even greater than the disturbed detective's.

"Which one of them is responsible?" the detective asked quite coolly, narrowing his yellow eyes.

"You don't have to be much of a detective to figure that one out," Chunk bellowed hatefully. "The older one there did it. Be careful though, he quite obviously bites."

"Are you disgracing my authority?" Detective Sickle growled. "I'm sure you know that I'm the best damn detective in this galaxy. Undermine my skills one more time and you'll soon discover that I was once the most fearsome warrior in this galaxy as well."

This seemed to frighten Chunk. Something felt off about this. If the detective was truly as powerful as he claimed, why couldn't Chill feel his power? Normally, the flesh-bearers, which you and I know to be Changelings, could sense the power level of a living being quite easily. However, Chill didn't sense a lick of power coming off from the detective; he seemed about as strong as a plastic spoon. Nonetheless, Chunk seemed to feel his power being exerted, and stepped back away from him.

"Good, cadet," Detective Sickle said, smiling at Chunk, who was now cowering in fear. "And as for you, flesh-bearer, you're going to receive quite the…_warm _welcome once you arrive at the Sculpturan Palace."

The time that it took to get to the palace felt like nothing at all after such a quite ride. After Detective Sickle was done scolding everyone, he went back to the cockpit of the ship for some more alone time with the pilot. Meanwhile, Chunk went back to taunting Chill and telling him that he was really going to get it at the palace. Breeze, however, remained completely silent the whole time.

When they arrived, Chunk and a several other Cold Ones that were members of the control squad picked up Breeze and Chill and took them outside of the ship. They remained waiting outside for a little bit and then Detective Sickle exited the ship, with the pilot in his icy arms. "Take them inside and then have them escorted to the dungeon by the kingsguard," the detective instructed the control squad. "My new friend and I shall be in our guest chamber if you need anything. Oh, and that reminds me! If you need anything, don't bother coming to me."

Once Detective Sickle entered through the palace gates, still carrying the ship's pilot, the control squad kicked Chill and Breeze along the way behind them. "There's really no need for this," Chill said, trying to plead with them sarcastically. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

Chunk kicked Chill's back and he fell onto the ground. "No use in lying, warm man. Get up and keep walking forward. No more talk! And you listen to me: you try to do your magic on me again and they kill you!"

Chill spitefully struggled to get up. It was difficult to do with his hands frozen together. "I'm just curious why you're so confident that we're guilty. So why is it that you're so confident?"

That was when Chill knew that he would get his answer. "Man with snow globe sees everything! He never lies."

"So, He Who Glances at the Globe is the one who claims that we are killers?" Chill asked with a voice that was slathered with sarcasm. "Thank you for coughing up the information."

They had continued their march and were now inside the palace gates. "You trick me! You use more magic to make me tell you!" Chunk roared at him.

"I didn't trick you one bit," Chill said, smirking. "You're just really stupid."

"I kill you, you-," Chunk started to say, but was interrupted.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said, cutting the air. In the distance, Chill could make out a short, old Cold One who was flanked by three gigantic Cold Ones on either side. "These are the kingsguard that the detective spoke to you of. You may hand over the prisoners to them and be on your ways."

Chunk growled and shoved Chill forward. Breeze was released by his captors as well and they both began their march towards the kingsgaurd and the old Cold One.

"I'm sure you know me," the old man spoke. "I am the Fortuneteller called Shard. Your kind knows me as He Who Glances at the Globe."


End file.
